


Releasing the Bear

by TheCrazyPrincess



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Smut, schemes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyPrincess/pseuds/TheCrazyPrincess
Summary: There's only so much teasing a girl can take before she decides to fight back, and she fights dirty.





	Releasing the Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> This is actually my first story posting on Archive of Our Own (woohoo!) I wrote it back in 2015 so its a tad old haha but I went back and edited it a bit. I did my best but I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes!  
> Anywho, enjoy this smut-filled one shot with Yona and Hak

Hak has always been the spitting image of staying cool under pressure, keeping his anger in check, and having excellent self-control. But there was something about that damned princess that made his blood boil. He came to the conclusion that he's always loved her, as a child he fell for her feisty attitude and caring smile, as a teenager he fell for her strong will and calm voice, and as an adult he fell for everything else. The way she will sometimes stick her tongue out while aiming her bow, how her boyish clothes still accent her feminine curves perfectly, and her hair. The hair colored like the softest dawn, the reminder that there is a tomorrow, the bringing of a better day. She was his dawn, she was his reminder that there is always a tomorrow, whenever she is around he always has a better day.

Yona has been oblivious for most of her life. The only thing she knew of love was the feeling she got deep inside her stomach whenever Soo-Won was around. After the murder of her father and running into him in Awa, the butterflies turned to lightening that struck her through the core. She's always wanted to forgive him, but he was not the same Soo-won she grew up with. She would not be forgiving the man she remembers, but the monster that overtook him. She had no idea what love was anymore. Until Jae-ha started giving her some hints.

"That's all I have to do?" Yona asked, sitting down by the fire and clenching the hem of her dress.

"It's that easy," Jae-ha smirked, leaning up against the tree, "This should be interesting," he thought to himself. He watched Yona tip-toe into the tent where the Thunder Beast lay sound asleep for once. It was dawn and the Happy Hungry Bunch was getting ready to move onto another town, all that was left was to wake Hak. Everyone was surprised that he was not already awake by the amount of noise they were making, but they assumed watching Yona every night could get tiring and went on their way packing up camp.

"What are you making her do?" Yoon glared at Jae-ha who was looking awfully pleased with himself.

"Just pushing some gears into motion. I sent her in there to wake up the Thunder Beast with a very specific method," he burst out laughing.

Yoon blankly stared at the green dragon before some gears started turning and his face turned bright red, "You pervert!"

"Not like that," Jae-ha laughed even harder then paused for a moment, "but that would've been a good idea." Yoon grumbled something about stupid dragons before packing up the rest of his medicine.

Yona lifted up the flap of Hak's tent and peered inside. She could tell he was fast asleep by the soft snore and slow rise and fall of his chest. She had to stop and admire the ex-general lying in front of her; his dark hair dusted over his eyes, a small bit of skin peeking out from under his robes, and the small lines of scars running up his arms from battles and fights. They've been through too much for her to not have grown feelings for him, but she has to fight them on the chance that he doesn't want her back. He is Hak after all, always teasing her, saying mean things, and causing her trouble. Why would he fall for someone like her who can't even cook a proper meal? Yona sighed and sat down next to him, laying her head inches from his like Jae-ha said to do to gently wake him up. She leaned in close to his face, her warm breath tickling his ear and causing him to stir in his sleep. Hak was normally an extremely light sleeper, but he was out.

"Wake up sleepyhead," she whispered, running a hand through his hair. Hak's eyes fluttered open at the angelic voice and soft fingers. Violet eyes met deep blue.

"Am I still dreaming?" he softly asked, his voice barely coming out, he ran a calloused hand along her cheek and her faced instantly turned red, he smiled knowing dream Yona wouldn't blush like that. "Princess, I'd be careful," she gave him a questioning expression, her words also failed her and her heart beat did all the talking, "waking me up like this can be dangerous for you," he leaned in closer, his lips hovering over hers, "you'll wake the bear too."

"H-Hak…" Yona stammered, squeezing her eyes shut out of confusion. Her heart hammered and her blood was racing. He looked down at her and inwardly sighed.

"My apologies, Princess," he got up and watched her cautiously open her eyes, "I won't tease you like that again." He tightened the ties around his robe and left the tent and promptly punching Jae-ha in the gut.

"What was that for?" he heaved over, still snickering.

"I heard you laughing from inside the tent. You put her up to that, didn't you?" his voice was a low growl, quiet enough so Yona couldn't hear but still as threatening.

"You know you liked it," Jae-ha winked.

Hak punchined him one more time for good measure and went to the lake in the forest to take care of a little problem that had been bugging him since he woke up to Yona's beautiful everything. He quickly disrobed and let the warm water lull him back into a dream-like state. His hand made its way to his hardened member and he slowly began to stroke himself, letting his mind wander to Yona. Her small hands instead of his. His breath hitched when he thought of more than her hands, her mouth, he was so close, her-

"Hak?" a very feminine voice called from the tree line and that was all he needed.

"Fuck, Yona" he quietly moaned and released himself into the warm waters. He quickly tried to get a hold of himself before Yona suspected anything but his breathing was too heavy for her to not think anything was going on.

"Hak?" she called again, he heard bushes rustle and jumped out of the water, trying to put on his robe as fast as he could, he had his pants on when he heard a little squeak, "I-I'm s-sorry, Hak!" the princess managed to stammer out, "We were getting ready to leave and I wanted to make sure you were okay." She was still shielding her eyes from him, even though she desperately wanted to sneak a peek.

"You seem so bashful, Princess," he teased, taking full advantage of his cleared head, "do you not like what you see?"

"I…" she started to say something but shut her mouth tightly.

"What was that, Princess?" he walked up to where she stood, hand still covering her eyes. He chuckled darkly before slowly peeling off her delicate fingers from her face, giving her permission to stare at him all she wanted.

"Hak…" her voice trailed off as her eyes roamed over his sculpted and scarred chest. She's never seen him this exposed unless he had bandages wrapped around him and she can't help but feel a surge of heat in her lower stomach at the sight of him like this. Her gaze lowers to his abdomen and lingers a little longer before looking up to meet eyes with a very smug looking Thunder Beast. His lips curled into a smirk and he took a step forward, in turn, Yona took one backwards. They continued this short dance until her back hit the bark of a tree.

"I said I would stop teasing you, Princess," he leaned in to whisper into her neck, "but you're too tempting. You have no idea what you do to me." He sensed her tensing up and moved back to pick up his robe leaving her feeling hot and heavy, "See you back at camp, Princess."

After she heard his footsteps fade away, she sank to her knees, "Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel so red? Why does Hak only tease me? There are so many prettier girls. Why did I hear him call my name when he was bathi-" she didn't have to finish that thought for her face to turn fifty shades of red and the realization to finally dawn on her, "Hak likes me."

She had a weird goofy grin on her face when she got back to the clearing where everyone was patiently waiting to leave. Hak was too busy arguing with Kai-Ji about nothing in particular to notice Yona's arrival. Jae-ha, however, was a little too observant and snuck over to meddle.

"Why the smile, Yona?"

"No reason. Nothing. It's absolutely nothing," Yona tried to lie, Jae-ha responded with a hearty laugh.

"You and I both know that's not the case, Yona-dear," he teased. She hung her head in a twinge of shame, "Ah so you finally figured it out. Do you reciprocate his feelings?"

"I… I think so. Yes… I think. But Jae-ha, do you think you can help me with something?"

"Do you need practice with a man?" he whispered in her ear and she instantly turned red.

"N-No!" she smacked the dragon on his head, "I want to get him back."

"Get him back?"

"For all the times he's teased me."

"Now that, Yona-dear, I can definitely help with. Walk with me to the next village, you'll know how to turn Hak into putty in no time," he watched Yona squeal with delight as she picked up her pack at get ready to head to the next town.

To say Hak was furious was an understatement. Yona refused to make eye contact with him and she stayed by Jae-ha the entire journey to the next village, he could hear muffled whispers but he could never tell what they were about and whenever he got close to the two of them they would stop and snicker. He clenched his Hsu Quando and gritted his teeth when he heard them laugh quietly again.

"I swear to god I'm going to murder that dragon," he growled under his breath. They were lucky enough to find an inn in this town, and after spending the day helping the villagers, they were given a free night's stay as a thanks for all their hard work. Each room had one bed large enough for two people and the battle for Yona continued.

"Yona and Yun will take one room, Hak and I in another, and Zeno and Kai-ji in the last," Jae-ha immediately said with an innocent smile on his face. Hak glared at him with the eyes of the demon and planned how he was going to kill Jae-ha that night.

"Hak?" Yona cautiously eyed him and his death glare.

"Yes, Princess?" he immediately regained composure at the sound of her voice and was startled to see an almost sultry look on the Princess' face.

"If I can't sleep tonight, can I come lay with you?" she delicately batted her eyelashes and stares straight into his blue orbs. If it wasn't for the wooden beam Hak was leaning against, he surely would've fallen over. She's been like this all day, or maybe it was his imagination. Whenever she would walk by him, she'd run a hand along his arm, or when they were helping to feed the town and while eating he managed to get some food on the side of his mouth, she every so calmly wiped it off and proceeded to slowly suck on her finger right in front of him with a simply smirk on her face. His pants instantly felt tight.

"Y-yeah, Princess," he tried to say something mean to rebuild his wall and only managed to stammer out, "you can stay with me any night." She lightly chuckled and ran a single finger down his arm before skipping off.

"Do you think it's working?" she whispered to Jae-ha.

"You're an excellent flirt, Yona," he laughed.

"Are you sure about tonight though? Won't Yoon get mad?"

"If anything Yoon would be happy to know you're giving the Thunder Beast a taste of his own medicine."

Hak called it an early night and was lying on the bed in his room; he had to escape, he couldn't take anymore. He now tried to avoid this demon girl that knew every button to press to get him hot and bothered. Since when has she been like this? His mind reeled back to her hiding in the trees, her oblivious attitude, then her walking with Jae-ha. Jae-ha.

"That sneaky green dragon. He's putting her up to this," the door slowly opened and Hak sat up, "I swear to god, if that's you Jae-ha, I'm going to murder you!"

"What if it was my idea?" the princess quietly asked. Hak felt the air leave his lungs and he flopped onto the bed.

"Then kill me now, god."

"What?" Yona laughed, "Is my presence that bad?"

"Yes."

"Oh," he heard the drop in her voice, "I'll just be going then."

"No!" he shouted a little too loud, "It's not that kind of bad."

"Oh? What kind of bad is it?" she crept to the bed and peered down at Hak who was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"It's the best kind of bad." He glanced at her purple eyes and noticed they were studying his every move, "You like what you see, Princess?"

"I should ask you the same thing, Hak," she smirked at his surprised reaction, "I figured it out. Finally. Your teasing, your comments, why you always seem to be there for me, Jae-ha also mentioned secret glances,"

"I'm going to kill that dragon,"

"Hush. Anyways, I wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine."

"Oh, that's all?" a look of disappointment flashed across his face for a second, but it was long enough for Yona to notice.

"No that's not all, idiot," she climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips. He sharply inhaled and dropped his head onto the pillow, savoring the feeling of her weight on where he needed it the most. He felt her lean in close to his ear, "I also came to release the bear."

"Princess," he groaned, "do you realize what you're asking. I can barely hold back as it is."

"I finally understand what this feeling has been, after all this time I know what it means, I love you, Hak." Those words un-locked the cage and the bear came out. He flipped her over so he was on top and roughly seized her lips. She caught on rather quickly and was soon matching his pace, wrapping her arms around his neck and threading her fingers through his hair, gently tugging at it when he moved from her lips to her neck and bit down. Her moan was enough to make him come undone and he wanted to hear her scream his name. He pulled back and got a good look at the beauty underneath him; her dawn colored locks her sprawled on the pillow, her eyes were glossed over, her swollen lips were panting, and her chest was heaving as if she just went through a battle. She reached up to start taking off his robes, pulling the fabric off his shoulders, revealing his broad chest and chiseled abs. She ran a hand from his cheek down to his abs and he seized her lips once more. This time he was more passionate, savoring the cherry blossom taste of her lips and loving the feel of her soft hand rubbing slow circles on his chest.

"Princess, if we continue, I won't be able to stop," she leaned up and replicated what he had done to her neck causing him to shudder.

"I don't want you to," her breathy voice of reassurance was all he needed to continue and he started with the annoying robes that clung to her body and concealed her from him. The pile of clothes on the ground grew until they were both tangled together with only a thin layer of cloth on each of them separating each other. He slipped the final layer over her head and wouldn't help but stare at the creamy white, exposed flesh beneath him. He felt her embarrassed squirm and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Don't be nervous, you're beautiful," he kissed her cheek, then her neck, then her collar bone, then her breast. He felt her sharply breathe in and he took a rosy nipple in his mouth and sucked until he heard that breath escape her lips in a quiet moan. This girl was going to unravel him until he is nothing but a pile of goo. He continued on to the other breast and after feeling sufficiently good about himself, he trailed down her stomach to her aching core. He stared for a few moments, causing her to squirm under his gaze.

"Hak…" she tried to protest, "Hak that's embara-" she cut herself off with a loud moan when he fully licked up her slit. He smirked at her reaction and continued to lick up until he found a small ball and gently began to suck on it. This had her squirming and moaning his name in the most torturous way that caused his member to harden in the most painful way. He gently inserted one finger, then another and slowly started to pump them in and out. He could feel her walls clench around his fingers and continued his assault on her clit. She let out a soundless cry, her back arched off the bed, and her body tensed. Her breaths were in short pants and she managed to lift her head to see Hak remove his last article of clothing.

"So big…" Yona mumbled to herself, caught off guard by the size of his member and knowing that it'll somehow fit inside of her. Hak felt himself swell with a bit of pride and he planted a sweet kiss on her lips to calm her down. She could still taste herself on his lips and that fueled some inner desire even more. She bravely grabbed his member and heard him hiss. She slowly started to stroke up and down and he panted roughly in her ear.

"Yona… if you keep that up… I won't be able to…" she caught onto what he was trying to say and stopped, pulling back and laying on the bed.

"I just wanted to make you feel how I felt," she smiled, gliding her hand down his cheek. God this woman could kill him with a single sentence.

"Right now, this is about you," he smiled, kissing her palm. He lined himself up with her entrance and gave her one more questioning look before he would continue. He met determined eyes and she gave a weak nod. He slowly pushed in and he could feel her tense up, her nails started to dig into his shoulders, she could draw blood for all he cared, he didn't want to see her hurting.

"Princess?" he stopped, nearly all the way inside her.

"Keep going, I'm fine. It's just a little tight," she smiled weakly. He pushed the rest of the way in and she gasped at the strange sensation of being full. He peppered her neck and face with light kisses while she adjusted. It took all his strength to not start thrusting right there, her velvet walls and clenching muscles were dragging him over the edge, but he wasn't ready to end this now. He slowly pulled out before pushing in with the same, incredibly slow, pace. Her face relaxed and she started to let out soft noises that made Hak's heart, among other things, swell. He continued the pace until she opened her eyes, full of lust and a twinkle of love, "You can go faster, Hak."

That was all the encouragement he needed and he was thrusting into her at a speed only the Thunder Beast could get to. Her soft moans turned into louder cries, all for Hak, all because of what he was doing to her. He could feel his release coming and he reached down to play with her sensitive bud. She tightened around him and cried out one last time, clenching around him and causing him to spill inside of her. He pulled out and collapsed next to her, his chest was heaving and his breath was heavy.

"Hak," Yona whispered, snuggling into his chest.

"Yes, Princess?" he was thankful his voice didn't give out on him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my Princess." He wrapped his arm around her kissed her forehead. She fell asleep in his arms and he was left laying there. Staring at the ceiling with a goofy grin on his face. "My Princess, my love, my Yona." He told the air around him.

 

"So what exactly was your plan?" Yoon asked Jae-ha as they walked up to the room, "And why am I stuck with you tonight?"

"I'll tell you later," Jae-ha waved away the question and walked into the room with Yoon, "But let's let Yona and Hak sleep in tomorrow morning, I'm sure they'll be quite tired."

"WHAAAAAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> This ship kills me. I love these two.  
> But thank you all for reading!! Stay beautiful!


End file.
